User talk:Phantom Stranger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alicia Hunt page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. --Phantom Stranger (talk) 22:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Thanks for the warning. Also thank you for your edits to this wiki Phantom Stranger :). --CKSV (talk), March 7, 2013 (UTC) Batman Thank you for your edits on this wiki. User:CKSV Thanks for indicate the Batman TAS wiki... -I do not know where to activate the Message Wall.. User:CKSV 1989BatmanDotCom Watermarks Looks like someone here is taking pics from my page 1989Batman.com and poorly photoshopping out my watermarks. I noticed today when a bunch of the Joker goon pics surfaced where my wtaremark was clearly shopped out. Please either remove all the pics on this wiki that are stolen from my page, or at least have the decency to leave the watermark. That is just common courtesy. Otherwise- In the future, I either will get MUCH more drastic with my watermarks or I will simply stop sharing all together. And really- Does any Bat-fan really want that? Is trying to fake ownership on these pics worth missing out on some great stuff? -James Sawyer James@1989Batman.com ::I am working a shift at work right now. When I get home later I will start on this. I don't claim "ownership" of any Batman image here or anywhere else. Your're acting like I've replaced them with Wikia watermarks and are passing them off as Exclusives. We have many images that were manipulated, the infamously watermarked Reevzfx collection mainly. Which would you prefer, complete removal or replacement? Because I spent a long time filling out the description on each file, linking back right down to the specific post on your Blogspot site that each came from. I also only used a small selection from the rather large well of images you and your assocites acquired. Several news sites posted EXPERTLY shopped pics of the Batman Toy Store from Batman Returns but without properly sourcing, merely saying they "surfaced" instead. The Relica Prop Forum is one I can remember doing this off the top of my head. I never thought watermark removal would be an issue, especially after you commented on Facebook that you resented them as well and seemingly indicated that were purposely made to be easy to remove, if one were so inclined. The images here were distrubuted privately to me at a Batman forum via pm. I thought was doing more than most, linking back to the site as much as possible, the removal is simply done for consistency.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 22:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Phantom Stranger, didn't you hear what I said? Can you add some stuff on the biographies, designs, trivias, and behind the scene headings that have Batman Burtonverse and Nolanverse pages? They are all on the DC Movies Wikia. User:JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 01:11, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Phantom Stranger, I need your help. Can you add some stuff on the biographies, designs, trivias, and behind the scene headings that have Batman Burtonverse and Nolanverse pages? They are all on the DC Movies Wikia. - 00:11, August 8, 2018 User:JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Merge Sense you seem to be the only active admin - I was wondering if you'd consider a merge with the Live Action DC Universe Wiki (https://liveactiondcuniverse.fandom.com). Please let me know whether yes or no. If yes wed be willing to offer you an administrator position on the new wiki. Thank you! You can also open a discord DM chat with me: Carpe Universum#6899 -- Carpe Universum 1/24/2020 4:59 PM Eastern Standred Time :I really hope that you will reconsider once we grow our wiki. But for now, I understand, thanks for the reply. One quick question, would you accept an arrowverse request to merge? --Carpe Universum Just because you don't accept the merge does not mean you have to be disrespectful to him or my wiki. We were not offering to 'bulk up our empty project' we were offering because your wiki looks good and because it's basically dead And anyway how exactly is it 'empty' we have been around less than a week and already have a 100 pages meaning we are 1/6 of your size in 1/100th of the time. Do not be disrespectful to my admin or my wiki.